Ankoku MagiRangi
by NightyNightUK
Summary: Harry Potter meets a mysterious young girl named Dawn. How will the Sky Saint change his life? She Harry, Dawn. Femslash
1. Chapter 1

Ankoku Magirangi

Disclaimer: I have no claim to characters from the Buffy verse (Whedon) or Harry Potter (Rowling). Neither do I own the Super Sentai series (Toei).

AN: This is a full crossover of Buffy and Harry Potter. So please don't get a stick up your bum over the lack of certain characters in this chapter. For those of you that have not read the British adult versions of the books there might be some things that seem AU that aren't but this shouldn't be a problem as there is plenty of AU anyway. I read another She-Harry story a week ago and fell in love with the idea so there might be some elements that seem very similar but I promise I tried to make this as much my own as possible.

-------------------

Life at Privet Drive had been dull and full of disappointment for all of Harry Potter's life. That was until he met his supposed cousin. It all started three days before his fourteenth birthday. He had taken up his usual post beneath the window planter in the front lawn when an abnormally chipper voice interrupted his thoughts. It was odd as no one in the neighbourhood would go near much less speak to him.

"Who are you?" He wondered as he turned his head to look into the brunette girl's eyes.

"My name is Dawn Black." She said offering the obscure teen her hand.

This threw Harry for a loop as no one in the wizarding world was supposed to know where he lived much less a member of the Black family. "What?" It was all he could think to say as he stood. The girl standing in front of him certainly didn't look sinister.

"I said, my name is Dawn Black." She reiterated seeming not to mind having to repeat herself. "And you're Harry Potter" Pointing at his chest. "You know for the boy that lived and all I thought you would be taller and more intimidating-like."

Now Harry was completely lost. Why was this witch talking so openly about the wizarding world when they could be plainly heard by muggles? "Why are you here?" Harry wondered, this just had to do with his godfather he knew it.

"I came to make you an offer." She was still just as cheery as she had been when she arrived. "You see I recently came into the position of a weapon." She said holding out her hand. Resting in her palm was a wand though not like any Harry had ever seen. It looked rather normal except for the small crystal on the end. Harry reached out for it as if it called to him. Grabbing the handle end he lifted it out of Dawn's hands. No sooner had it left her hand than the crystal end glowed black and Harry could feel a tingling sensation run up his arm before the crystal disappeared leaving a rather inconspicuous wand behind. "See I just knew you were made for that wand. Blood ties to the big V aside I could tell you were meant for bigger things than that silly phoenix feather." Harry looked up from the wand in his hand just in time to see the brunette pull his normal wand out of his jean pocket. "You know you really shouldn't put a wand in your pocket. Who knows what bits you could accidentally blast off?" She giggled brightly and snapped the wand in half.

"Hey that was my wand." Harry objected not believing that he had let the cute girl bamboozle him like that.

"Not any more it isn't." She stated as her eyes flashed green and black. "I said that you were destined for great things. That is your wand now." She said pointing to the wand in Harry's hand. "I will return when you're ready to accept." Tapping the end of the wand with her finger the long stick of mahogany changed to resemble his old wand "there that should take care of that, toddles." Waving her hand in good bye she disappeared. Harry slumped back down onto the ground equating the little day dream he had just encountered to the heat.

Twelve months passed and Harry had harrowingly escaped another horrific encounter with Voldemort. Not a single conscious thought had dwelled on the strange dream from the summer past. Several times throughout the year he had dreamt about the pretty girl but nothing more. That was until the day before his fifteenth birthday. Harry woke with a start, he had dreamt of her again only this time she kissed him. There was nothing particularly strange about that after all Harry was just a hormonal teenager. No the disturbing part of his dream had been what he looked like when he kissed her, as he had not been a he at all but rather a she. In fact now that he thought about it he looked just like that Kristin Davis woman from American telly. Only he had not been quite as old as she was. That was what cemented the weirdness form him was the age he had been. Certainly he could have understood a dream about two attractive women but his role in the dream was fairly specific and had down right felt real. What in the bugger was going on, Harry thought. The young wizard was about to fall back to sleep when he heard a familiar voice just above him before felling the weight of a body pressed to his abdomen.

"Morning sleepy head" the sound of Dawn's voice sounded eerily real causing the boy who lived to reel in pain and confusion.

"You aren't real." Harry professed using his pillow to cover his head.

"Oh of course I'm real, silly." Dawn sounded completely unfazed by the entire situation. "You know I can't believe you left your friends out to dry like that this past year. I mean sure making monthly mood swings and irritation the first side effect of your transformation probably wasn't the smartest idea I've ever had but you know what that doesn't mean you had a right to get all broody or anything." Dawn was ranting, how could she be babbling at a time like this?

"What do you mean transformation?" Flashes of a female Harry kissing the girl on top pf him came to the forefront of his brain.

"Yeah sorry about that I probably should have explained everything last summer." The young girl admitted with a frown. "My real name isn't Dawn Black, it's Dawn Summers but you can call my Ankoku the Saint of darkness and light. Hence the name 'Dawn', get it." She seemed rather please with her pun. Seeing that Harry wasn't going to understand her joke she moved on. "Well anyway I am a Saint."

This Harry understood, they had studied the Saints in history of magic. They were supposed to be magical beings but the girl straddling him right know didn't look like a celestial being but then he had never met one before either. "So I'm supposed to believe that you are Ankoku of the ancient Primordium Saints." Somehow Harry doubted a Saint that powerful would bother talking to him.

Dawn shook her head and smirked at the clueless wizard. "For one thing I'm older than the Primordium and for another I admit that I didn't much care for dealing in human affairs until recently. You see I came back to this realm not too long ago in the guise of a human girl." She could remember all too well the pain and suffering she had dealt with after becoming human. "I learned that I like humanity just the way it is. So like many of the other Saints I have chosen a champion."

Harry was beginning to catch on. "You mean me." Nodding her head yes Dawn watched Harry's face go from comprehension to shock and finally back to confusion. "But why do you want to turn me into a woman?"

"To be honest you can blame it on having been raised by two lesbian witches. You see when I became human I gained a family and it was through their guidance that I became the nature conserving and human loving deity that I am today." Dawn hoped that this would be enough explanation for now as the death of her surrogate mother was still fresh on her mind. "Now as an added bonus I am clearing all the traces of Voldemort from your blood. This way you will be pure and more able to channel the magicks I am going to give you."

"Not that the prospect of being free of old Voldie isn't darn attractive I'm kind of attached to my current gender thank you." The temptation of not having a link to the dark lord was almost enough for Harry to ask for the proverbial blood quill. "Will I still be the same meaning will I still think the same way I do now?"

Dawn thought about it for a second before bobbing her head back and forth. "More or less, I mean your orientation won't change any or your base personality. You might find yourself suddenly reading Cosmo but then I'm not big on the butch."

Harry's eyes widened "You aren't just making me a girl because you like girl champions or anything. You're making me a girl so you can date me."

Dawn's smile reached near inhuman proportions as she regarded the wizard "Fifty points to Gryffindor for finally getting it right."

Harry groaned audibly and pushed the girl off of him as he got up out of bed "Great so not only am I turning into a girl but I'm dating an ancient deity with a Lolita complex." Things just couldn't get better, not.

Harry reached into his trunk and pulled out the wand Dawn had given him the year before. That was when his thoughts drifted back to the tri-wizard cup. "You were testing me weren't you?" He said waving his wand at the Saint on his bed. "You had Crouch put my name into the cup so that I could prove to you I was capable of being your champion."

"Another fifty points to Gryffindor." Dawn declared bounding off the bed and wrapping her arms around Harry. "I knew I picked you for a reason."

"So when does the change happen?" Harry wondered thinking of whether he had time to see Hermione and Ron again before being stuck as a deity's bird.

As if reading his thoughts Dawn shook her head. "Sorry Harry the change will take hold tonight at midnight."

"Some birthday present that is." Harry grumbled as he pulled out of her grip and threw a shirt on and some trainers.

"Oh don't worry I plan on making it up to you with a day long shopping trip." The mystical girl said flopping down on the soft sheets.

Harry was about to make a witty remark about how unbalanced that sounded but was struck by the unexplainable desire to see what fashions were new at Diagon Ally. Shaking his head to clear the mental image Harry sat down at his desk to being writing letters to his two best friends.

The rest of the day passed with relative ease. Neither his aunt nor uncle was disappointed that he would be leaving before sun up the next day. He neglected to tell them of the girl upstairs in his bedroom and instead told them that he was going to stay the rest of the summer with his friends.

At ten minutes to eleven Dawn was about ready to strangle her new champion. Harry would not quit pacing as the midnight hour approached. "So I think I've come up with a name." Dawn declared hoping that the boy would stop pacing if he had something to think about.

"It's my name isn't it?" Harry quipped already knowing that he would not win.

"Nope cause right now your all male and would then think of crap names." Dawn reasoned. "I like the sound of Alba Black."

"Alba?" Harry questioned. "What does it mean?"

"It's Spanish for Dawn." She said smiling.

"So you want me to use your name in Spanish." Harry stated not understanding why she would want to call him that.

"Trust me you'll get it once you're a girl." She stated just as the clock on Harry's mantle beeped in alarm signalling that it was now midnight.

"Ok now you need to hold the wand I gave you above your head and say Magi Ranger Ankoku." Dawn instructed and Harry reluctantly complied.

Harry held up his wand and noticed that the crystal had reappeared on the end as he spoke the words. As soon as the words left his lips a tingling sensation spread from his hand and all throughout his body. A flash of light enveloped his body and when he opened his eyes his arm was down at his side and he was wearing a black spandex tunic and skirt traced in red. A short cape hung off his back and his off hand was cradling a black helmet. He wore black reflective leather boots and silver leggings under his skirt. The whole get up was rather strange but no stranger than the added weight on his chest and the lack of weight between his legs. Harry couldn't believe what had happened. He was definitely going to need professional help.

The change in his skeletal structure was hard to get used to. His entire body moved differently. Dawn must have changed his brain a bit as he seemed to already know how to walk and hold himself. Turning to the mirror Harry confirmed his suspicion that he did in fact look like a fifteen year old version of Kristin Davis. Harry allowed himself to be content with the fact that he was at least an attractive girl as his mind rushed to catch up with how things had turned out.

One glance at the look on Dawn's face cemented in Harry's mind that he was in fact screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from either Buffy or Harry Potter.

AN: Well here is the next chapter. This one is a bit longer than the last and has some more of the cast from Buffy. This chapter is mostly character driven with lots of angst as the Order meets the new Harry Potter.

---------------------

Harry now Alba found that the hardest thing about having breasts was being forced to wear a brazier. She hadn't had the darn annoyances more than five hours and already she was fed up with them. Sporadically through the night she woke up and had to reposition herself in bed. Dawn wasn't helping things either. The two had not been on a date yet and already she insisted on sharing the bed. Alba didn't really mind as Dawn had been quite clear that they were not going to do anything but the extra body on the small bed was problematic.

At five in the morning Dawn woke her girlfriend so that they could leave before the Dursleys arose. The raven haired girl lying next to her was just about her same height. The best part of changing Harry into a woman was getting to decide how big or small his various bits were. The breasts were just a bit more than a hand full and her waist was tiny with a small bum. In Dawn's perspective Alba was perfect. Kissing her girlfriend good morning she got up and began rummaging through the boy's cloths looking for whatever was the most feminine looking. Most of the muggle cloths were jeans and T-shirts finally ditching the Hogwarts trunk she milled through the wardrobe and found a pair of old eighties running shorts. Harry must have been six when he wore the salmon pink short shorts last as the hem barely came two inches down her thigh. Throwing on one of the old T-shirts from the formally boy's dresser she waved a hand over her face and hair to clean up.

"Come on slowpoke get out of that bed. We have some serious shopping to do." Dawn said poking at Alba with her foot.

Slowly but surely Alba rose form the bed and put on her trainers. At least she tried to put on her trainers as they were now far too big for her. "I didn't want to do this but I guess I have no choice." Dawn said as she took the shoes from her hands and shrunk them down to Alba's size.

Alba took her shoes back and put them on. "Do you think these jeans will be ok?" She asked looking up at the brunette. The waist of the trousers was so big that they rested on her hips barely covering her knickers.

'We'll you certainly won't be the most fashionable girl in London but it will have to work I suppose." Dawn answered as she put on her own trainers. Walking over and opening the school trunk Dawn began piling everything she could find in the room that was school related throwing out all of the cloths and robes it contained. Tapping the trunk twice with the tip of her finger it shuttered before disappearing. "There it should be safe back at my house in Notting Hill."

"You have a house?" Alba wondered looking the girl over. She certainly didn't look like the kind of girl that would settle down.

"Yep, I do." She said with a grin. "Despite my mystical origins I enjoy living like a normal human girl."

The girl who was once Harry wondered what kind of life the Saint would lead. Owning a quaint little shop in Notting Hill seemed just like the kind of enigmatic thing a being as powerful as her would do.

For the second time since Alba had known her Dawn seemed to read her mind. "A friend of mine and I own a small occult store." She smiled at the thought of her pride and joy. "We call it The Magic Box."

"You would think that the Ministry would look down on that kind of thing." She said thinking about the Statute of Secrecy.

"It's strictly none wand magic." Dawn said with a shrug. "You would be amazed at how many love potions and four leaf clovers we sell in a month.'

Alba couldn't help but laugh. She could just picture a whole horde of muggles trying to get there hands on various magical knickknacks. "So who runs the store for you?"

"An old friend by the name of Rupert Giles" Dawn said not thinking about what she was doing.

"The Death Eater?!" Alba exclaimed putting as much distance between herself and Dawn. Before Dawn could explain Alba continued in her hysterics. "And don't try and tell me that he was under the imperious curse because I saw his trial in a pensive. He was glad for what he and Crouch had done. The bloke bloody laughed at the death counts he and his friends racked up."

Dawn knew that she should have kept her mouth shut. How on earth was she going to get out of this? "I know he has done some things that are not exactly on the up and up." Dawn put on her resolve face and shook a stern finger at her girlfriend. "Listen here, life is not black and white. I don't judge people by what they did in the past but rather who they are in the here and now."

Alba felt dirty, she had jumped to conclusions when she knew full well that nothing was that simple. "I'm sorry." She said hugging the wall. She didn't deserve a girl as accepting and loving as Dawn.

Dawn could see the regret etched into Alba's face and enveloped her in a hug. "Don't worry about it ok. I shouldn't have bitten your head off like that." She stroked the younger girl's hair softly.

Alba felt safe in Dawn's arms. Why was she being so emotional all of a sudden? There were few times in her life that she had ever cried and none of them had been because of a simple argument. It was that small row though that seemed to matter so much. After she had cried herself out Alba let herself be led from the house on Privet Drive for the last time. Now that she was no longer linked to the dark lord she never needed to see her mothers family again.

The young couple took the Underground into the heart of London where they wondered aimlessly. After having a nip of breakfast at a small cafe by the Thames the two girls began their long shopping spree. Dawn insisted that Alba needed a full wardrobe of muggle cloths. Countless stores and several hundred pounds-sterling later the two sat in a bistro to eat lunch.

Dawn watched her girlfriend pick at her Greek salad like a true size one and smiled sadly at the outlook of the next few days. "So whose family are we going to tell first?"

Alba froze at the thought. She hadn't even begun to think of how this was going to go over at the Burrow. "Well I suppose we should tell mine first." She reasoned thinking that they still needed to visit Diagon Ally and getting there by floo from the Wesley's home would be much easier then trying to remember where the Leaky Cauldron was from where they were.

"Are sure about that?" Dawn questioned taking Alba's hands in hers from across the table. "I don't want to rush you."

"No it's ok. They need to find out sooner or later anyway." She said her face gaining more resolve. "Let's just go know and get it over with before I loose my nerve."

Dawn smiled as she paid their bill. Stepping into a call box Dawn did a locating spell. Coming out of the booth she looked worried. "The locating spell said they were somewhere here in London." At Alba's worried look Dawn asked if Grimmauld Place sounded familiar. When she shook her head no Dawn became worried and led the black haired girl to the nearest Underground station.

Some twenty minutes later the two stood at a spot between numbers eleven and thirteen Grimmauld. "The house is hidden." Dawn said as she could see the edges of the spell spilling out form its frame. Alba wasn't quite as astute to the workings of magic but believed her when she said it was really there. "I may not be this addresses secret keeper but this illusion won't keep me out." The problem was that by peeling the veil back from number twelve they may not be able to convince the wizards inside that they were entirely benevolent.

Luckily they needn't bother as an elder chap approached them from down the street. The man was clearly a wizard as his pumpernickel robes attested. Dawn saw a flash of recognition on Alba's face and assumed that this wizard was a friend.

"Professor?" Alba questioned as the man came closer.

The man seemed to recognize her regardless of the gender change. "Is that you young Potter?" The man asked. "What have you done to your self this time Harry." The tone of his voice sounded serious but his eyes spoke a different tale. "And who is this lovely lady with you?"

Alba gestured to Dawn with her hand as she spoke. "This is my girlfriend Dawn Black."

"A Black you say." The wizened old man said taking note that the former young boy didn't answer his other question. "I take it you have not spoken to Sirius as of late."

Dawn shook her head. 'No I haven't, cousin Sirius hadn't told me he moved back to Grimmauld Place. It was rather disturbing not being able to remember it was here." The celestial being in her was peeved that she could have been fooled in the first place.

"Yes I apologize about that. It was necessary to hide the house as precaution." Holding out his hand the wizard introduced himself. "My name is Albus Dumbledore."

"It's nice to finally meet you." She said taking his hand. 'I heard about you losing your Order of Merlin."

It was then that Albus noticed a golden token on the collar of her shirt. "I thought I knew everyone that had achieved the Order." He said pointing to the token.

"Yes well I'm not really from around here." She admitted letting a small part of her Californian accent show.

"Indeed well why don't the two of you join me inside for a cup of tea and pumpkin scones." He said walking up to the ally between numbers eleven and thirteen and promptly disappearing.

Dawn chuckled at the look on Alba's face; she waved a hand in front of her girlfriend's eyes thus allowing her to see the House of Black. "Wicked" Alba exclaimed as they walked up the front steps.

No sooner had they stepped threw the front door than a portrait to their right began wailing at them. 'Dawn Ankoku Black you have some nerve showing yourself here after so many years." Dawn hung her head in shame. Sure she hadn't ever really met the matriarch of the Black family but the Monks who made her body had been pretty thorough. "And who is this lovely young woman you have with you?" Mrs. Black's voice suddenly became kind and warm.

"This is Alba Harriett Black.' Dawn said waiting for the back lash that never came. Looking up at the portrait of her aunt she saw her looking Alba up and down.

"Well at least she's a pure blood." The woman said before letting a curtain fall over her face.

"Thank god someone finally shut her up." Came a gruff voice, Dawn instantly recognized.

"Sirius," She yelped throwing her arms around her cousin. "It's so good to see you.'

Sirius stepped back to take in his favourite cousin "my how you have grown Dawnie.'

Dawn blushed at his complement and introduced him to Alba. "The two of you should already know each other." Sirius looked at her in puzzlement. "She's your goddaughter." She hinted pushing Alba toward him.

Sirius's eyes rose as he connected the dots. "Bloody hell Harry what did you do to yourself?"

"Don't look at me Uncle Sirius blame her." Alba said indicating her girlfriend.

"Oi, what do you mean blame me." Dawn said slapping the other girls arm. "If I recall was you who agreed to it.'

The two girls began playfully bantering back and forth with each other until a short red-haired woman interrupted them. "So, Albus says there's two more for tea."

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." Alba said with a wave.

"I don't recall having met before dear." She said looking over Alba's face. 'Are you in Ron's year?"

"Yes I am." She said nodding her head.

"Well that's nice how about I show you two to the kitchen and you can take your tea with the Headmaster." She said leading them to the back of the house. The kitchen was very homely with its earthen floors and large stone hearth. Alba's two best friends form Hogwarts and Ginny were sitting at the large wooden table talking with Dumbledore and Professor Lupin. "You can just take seats with Ron and Hermione." Mrs. Weasley said as she went to the task of fetching the pot.

Dawn took from the look on four of the rooms occupants that Albus had yet to tell them the big news. "Hello everyone" She said taking Alba's hand for reassurance. Several eyes went up at the action especially the young red haired girl. The two girls sat down next the Hermione Granger. "So how is the Order Albus?" Dawn asked trying to break the ice.

The Headmaster smiled at how quick the young woman was. "Things are not very good.' He admitted. "The government chooses not to believe that we really are at war."

A clash came from the stove. "Are you sure it's wise to talk about Order business in front of these children." Mrs. Weasley said setting the tea pot on the table.

"I know how you feel Molly but Mrs. Black is quite qualified to handle such affairs as is her young fiancé here." Albus said waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"You can't be serious Albus, their just children." The older Weasley woman yelled.

"Sorry luv I tried to be patient." Dawn said kissing Alba on the forehead. Molly winced when she saw the young black haired girl reciprocate the gesture. Before Molly could say anything Alba stood up.

"Listen Molly, I know you don't want to believe me but your children aren't any safer ignorant than informed." Alba panted as she stared into her eyes. Never in the five years had she ever even thought about speaking up to Mrs. Weasley but now was the time for action.

"How dare you and your hussy girlfriend come here and start telling me what to do with my children" Molly was on the edge and Alba could feel it.

Unfortunately for them all, Dawn was the goddess of darkness not tranquillity, as the argument was only going to get worse. "Listen up you old hag I am not a hussy and neither is Alba and another thing if you want to shield your children's eyes over what is going on in this country than you can do it somewhere else because as long as you are here in my family's home you are going to listen to what I say." Dawn hadn't noticed the leash on her powers slip but no sooner had Molly begun to retort than Dawn slipped into Magi Ranger form. The outfit looked identical to Alba's except it had green highlights instead of red. Dawns eyes flashed green and black adding to her imposing demeanour.

"What the blazes are you?" Molly gasped as she stepped away form the couple. Alba stood next to her girlfriend and calmly stroked her back in an attempt to calm her down. Dawn began to lean into the touch and released the power she had been charging into her hands.

'You're lucky I'm so weak to her Mrs Weasley or you would have ended up in St Mungo's before tea was finished." The brunette let her girlfriend guide her into a seat and she battled to gain control enough to deactivate her Ranger form.

After a second of silence it was Hermione that spoke up. "Well as entertaining as that was do you mind tell us how you did that nifty bit of transfiguration?"

Dawn laughed lightly tapping at the black and green helmet sitting in front of her. "Alba and I are Magi Rangers."

Dumbledore's eyes went wide as did Hermione's, everyone else just stared. "I thought all the Magi Ranger where in Japan or Californian." Hermione finished.

Dawn raised her hand into the air. "Guilty as charged." She said once again slipping into her best valley girl voice.

The young witch's eye twinkled at the discovery "So the two of you came to help with the fight against Voldemort." Dawn nodded a yes and Hermione continued. "Do you mind if I see?"

"Alba dear show the young woman your wand." She asked rubbing her girlfriends arm affectionately. Reaching into the new purse Dawn had bought her she produced her faux willow wood wand. After a moment the black crystal appeared at the end.

"That is so amazing." Hermione said getting up so she could look at it more closely. This was a mistake on Alba's part as Hermione recognized specific battle wounds the wand had received. The brunette clutched at her throat plopping down on the bench. "I think I need a sit."

"Dear you're already sitting." Ron said patting her shoulder.

Hermione nodded her head noticing that she was indeed already on the bench. Was the witch had everything worked out in her head she bypassed Alba and went straight to glaring at Dawn. "Do you care to tell me why you turned my best friend into a woman?" Dawn went to give an answer but Hermione cut her off. She was really getting tired of people doing that. "I mean I get the whole Saint thing you have going on but why did you have to make Harry a girl?"

Ron choked on his tea before looking at the black haired girl in question. "What are you on about 'Mione?" Looking at the girl's forehead he shook the notion free. "She's not got a scar see can't be him."

Alba giggled at Ron's logic "How very astute of you Ronikins." At the family nickname Ron spewed tea across the table on all over Remus.

"Bloody hell" Ron said before receiving a slap on the head form his mum. Standing up Ron looked into Alba's eyes and fainted.

After tea was finished the group moved to the sitting room. Mrs Weasley began dusting while the rest talked shop. Ron had refused to come down from his room stating that he needed to think. Hermione and Ginny were completely engrossed in the conversation about demons and undead. Dawn gave the group the abridged version of her life's story leaving pretty much all of Sunnydale out of it. Alba told them about when the two had first met. Mrs Weasley muttered something about it being unnatural and wrong. Ginny had countered her mom saying that she found it awfully romantic a comment that ended up getting her banished to her room by her mum.

Dumbledore had agreed to let Alba finish her last three years at Hogwarts. He even offered Dawn a job as the new History of magic teacher as many students were complaining about the current professor. They had just about worked everything out when Dawn's cell phone rang. Flipping the contraption open she hit talk. "Hello…oh hey Angel…What you're coming here...alright I'll tell cousin Sirius to expect you…yes I did find him…no he isn't going to get caught…alright I love you too." Dawn looked over at Dumbledore certain that the wizard knew who Angel was. "Well that was my cousin Liam Black. He's flying in tonight from Los Angeles."

Alba felt excited to meet another Black that seemed like a nice person. "Dawn I'm dead as a door nail." She said accented by a deep yawn.

"Ok, we'll go back to my place for a nap and come back after picking Angel up from the airport." The two women waved good bye and walked to the Underground.

"I'm sorry we didn't get to finish all of our shopping today." Alba said as she rested her head on Dawn's shoulder.

"That's ok, there's always tomorrow." She said with a smile. All Alba could do was laugh as they got off at Notting Hill. After walking a ways down Westbourne Grove they stopped in front of a three story town house. Dawn chuckled as she ran her hand around her red door. "When I saw this place I expected to see Hugh grant walking around somewhere."

Alba laughed at the American logic as they entered the house. "I doubt he lives in Notting Hill." She said taking in the large foyer. "This place is wonderful."

"Thanks, I like to think that I am a true Trustafarian." She said leading her girlfriend up to the main bedroom. "I inherited a bit of the family fortune as well as a trust from Angel when I turned eighteen." Leading Alba through the bedroom she opened a portion of the wall revealing a large closet filled with the cloths they had bought that day.

"You are just showing of to get me to stay with you instead of freaking out and running." Alba said looking over the large room with bay windows opening out to the park.

Dawn smiled taking the other girl in her arms. "Is it working?"

Alba took her girlfriends hands in hers and kissed the backs of each. "Maybe just a little bit" She said with a wide smirk.

Dawn's bed was much nicer than her old bed and Alba found herself falling to sleep as soon as she hit the pillow. What a strange day, she could only hope that the rest of the day was calmer. Not that she expected it to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters form Harry Potter or Buffy.

AN: This chapter isn't quite as long as the others. I know I said this was an action fic and yet not a solitary action scene as popped it's head into the story. This will change in the next chapter which hopefully I will have up tomorrow. The lack of reviews hasn't really bothered me yet because I still have been getting quite a few people tracking this story so I will let it slide but would rather appreciate any comments you as the reader might have so either review or send me a message and I will make sure I respond in kind.

----------------------

Twelve hours after having formally declared that breasts were the worst part of being a woman, Alba was ready to concede. The young woman would have traded the worst wire framed bra in the world for the chance to never wash her hair again. After waking up at around four o'clock in the afternoon, Alba had thought she would take a quick shower before heading to dinner with Dawn's family. This of course was a mistake as an hour later her hair was still slightly damp. Damn think hair, she cursed.

Dawn had laughed her ass off when she saw Alba walk out of the shower wondering why her hair would not dry. She then took the opportunity to educate the other woman on proper air drying. Just after five in the evening the two women left the Notting Hill home and headed up Pembridge Road to Campden Hill. The flat building belonging to a one Xander Harris was located not for from the Gate.

When the door to the flat was opened Alba saw the most blatantly American man she had ever met. Mr Harris wore a bright yellow Hawaiian and olive green cargos. The patch wearing man enveloped Dawn in his arms enthusiastically. When his eye rose at the site of Alba the black haired woman held up a chilled bottle of wine as she followed her girlfriend inside. The flat itself was fairly sparse in decoration. All white walls framed the wooden floor and brown coloured furniture. As she stepped into the living area Alba was confronted by three rather surprised faces.

Dawn had neglected to tell her family about Alba's joining them on purpose. It may have sounded ridiculous coming form an ancient mystical being but Dawn was terrified. More than anything she was afraid of what her sister would think. She knew that Willow would be supportive as would Giles. Xander would be shocked but would soon get over it. It was Buffy who would be disappointed. Buffy had been supportive of Willow when she came out six years ago but had always tried to make sure Dawn understood that it was wrong and gross. Yet there Dawn stood about ready to tell her big sister that she was one of those disgusting people she detested.

Alba could sense her girlfriend tense when she locked eyes with the short blonde. Trying to break the deathly silence in the room she noticed Giles sipping a cup of tea. "Oi, Ripper mind helping me find a place of this." She said waving the bottle of wine.

The statement certainly elicited a reaction just not the one she had been hoping for. All at once a damn broke. The two women in the room, the blonde Alba guessed was Dawn's sister and the red head, began spouting off questions wondering how this girl they had never met before knew about Giles past. Xander just went white while Ripper himself simply blushed. The older man pulled a yew wand from his coat. "Silencio" He stated and everyone but Dawn and Alba lost the ability to speak. "There that's better." He said putting his wand back in the hidden pouch. "Now why don't you tell us how you knew that name?"

Alba pointed to the man's right sleeve. "You have the mark."

Giles smiled before turning up the sleeve in question revealing a Dark Mark. "I thought I felt power come through the door." He said just before his silencing spell wore off.

The first person to speak up after regaining her voice was Dawn's sister. "How the hell does that old tattoo explain anything?"

"It's a Dark Mark." Alba said pointing to the man's arm. "Plus everyone in the wizarding community has heard about the Ripper."

The red head and Xander relaxed assuming that she was just a witch friend of Dawn's. The petite woman however was not giving up yet. "What wizarding community. There can't be that many magic users in England."

Dawn, Alba and Giles chuckled together at the blonde's ignorance. "As a matter of fact Buffy there are close to a million wand users in Britain alone." He looked to Dawn who had yet to utter a word. "Would you care to introduce us to your guest?"

Dawn blushed at her lack of manners. "Sorry, this is Alba Harriett Black" She said motioning to her girlfriend before point to each of her friends. "This is Rupert Giles of course, then Willow, next to her is my very rude sister Buffy and then of course Xander."

"Rude, you want rude then why don't you explain why you brought this little girl here in the first place?" Buffy said starting to get red in the face.

Alba could tell that this was not going to go well at all. Giving her girlfriend a quick peck on her cheek she tried to give her a way out. "Come on sweetie why don't we just go now and wait for Angel at the airport." This undoubtedly brought up more frustration from the blonde.

Buffy's face instead of going from red to white instead took on a more purple tone. It was several seconds before she said anything at all. Her face fell and she looked hurt more hurt than Dawn had ever seen her. "You wouldn't." She said shaking her head. "After all those talks we had about how wrong that is you wouldn't turn around and become a dyke." Continuing to stare at her sister Buffy missed the hurt expression on Willow's face. "Not my own sister, my own blood." Buffy hung her head in shame certain that she must have failed Dawn somehow. "Does Angel know about this?" It was a simple question but behind it held years of pain.

"He does" As soon as the admission was out Buffy slumped to the floor. "I told him I was gay back in high school. It was right before mom died."

Buffy instead of letting go decided that blame needed to be placed on someone and lest she loose her sister forever she placed it on the last person it belonged. "This is all your fault Wills. I knew this would happen. Never should have let her hang out with you so much."

The red head in question stormed from the room locking her self in the loo. Xander tried to coax his best friend out while Giles looked on the scene in distaste. Alba lead Dawn form the flat and out onto the street.

"I'm so sorry about that." He said hugging the brown haired girl tight. Dawn sobbed into Alba's blue sweater.

"It's not your fault luv." She reassured her once the tears were under control. "Come on lets go to Heathrow."

The two girls made it to the Gate and then began their train ride to the airport. Alba had never ridden the Underground this much in her life. Dursleys never took her anywhere and even then they hated the transit system. At six the two women stood out side of the terminal gate where the flight form LA was departing.

Dawn's demeanour perked as a tall spiky haired man approached them. Dawn hugged the man briefly before introducing him to Alba. "Angel this is my girlfriend."

"Yes of course Dawn never shut up about you the last time she came out to California." He said shaking the young girl's hand.

"It's nice to meet someone other than Sirius that is genuinely happy for us." Alba said smiling at him sadly.

Angel rolled his eyes. "You met Buffy already huh?"

"I wasn't quite ready for the welcome we received." She admitted. "I seemed to keep putting my foot in my mouth." Angel hugged the young girl and Alba couldn't help but hug him back.

Dawn smiled at how well Alba had been adjusting to her new life. It had only been a day but the girl already seemed comfortable in her skin. The three companions left the airport and headed to Grimmauld Place. Hopefully Molly would let the Black family reunite in peace but just to be safe Alba decided not to hold her breath.


End file.
